


Family

by speedgriffon



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Aurelie Trevelyn Fics [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Fluff, Lots of Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen recollects on the growth of his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly a response to the angst that was 'Family' in the DA 100 prompts.

When the news came, it was a surprise. A welcomed surprise, at least—they had been trying, but as months passed with no success, Cullen and Aurelie wondered if they’d ever have success in producing a child. Six months after their marriage, the tides changed, and she was pregnant; though it did little to slow her down. Unaccustomed to the reality that would be motherhood, Aurelie continued to play her role as Inquisitor, raising Cullen’s anxiety and stress to new heights. He was overjoyed to become a father, still in mild disbelief that he had even found himself somebody to love, to love him in return and share his life with. Now, they would begin a family.

Just after their first anniversary, their daughter was born. It was an event Cullen wasn’t prepared for—in the middle of the Frostback wilderness, in a cabin just outside Skyhold as Mother Nature poured from the heavens rain and snow. In the midst of the howling sounds of wind and Aurelie’s labor, came a short little cry, Cullen’s world nearly stopping as  _he_ delivered his own child. It didn’t stay that way for long, as scouts had intuitively followed them. But in those quiet moments after she was born, he wished it could stay the three of them forever. Cullen, his wife Aurelie and his little princess, Eirlys.

Eirlys wasn’t even walking when Aurelie became pregnant once more, and Cullen was determined to make sure  _this_  time, she stayed put in Skyhold. As special as that first birth had been, he was not prepared to do it all over again. Not when he already had a toddler slowly wrapping him around her finger. To Cullen’s delight, Aurelie was comfortable with keeping quiet—until a last minute invitation to see Divine Victoria in Val Royeaux had her giving birth in the Grand Cathedral, while Leliana’s crows screamed in the distance. They named her Aderyn; Cullen’s little bird.

When Eirlys was five, and Aderyn was three, Aurelie announced she was with child once more. Skyhold was busy with the upkeep of their army, still securing their name and status as a formidable force in both Orlais and Fereldan. There was civil unrest in several cities, and when rumors of a new elven uprising spurred out of Halamshiral, Empress Celene called upon Aurelie once more. Cullen was against the idea of going, but knew all too well it wasn’t worth the fight to argue with his wife. As normal as they pretended their lives to be, be getting married and having children, they were still honor bound by treaties, no matter how fat with child Aurelie may be. On the first day of spring, in the royal Winter Palace, a third daughter joined their little brood. Gwyneth—Cullen’s little flower.

Shortly after Gwyneth, perhaps  _too_  soon, Aurelie became pregnant  _again_. Cullen and her were still young, still in the prime of their lives, and while also busy leading a new-world power, they didn’t want the chance to build their family to pass them by. However, this time, Aurelie faced more difficulty, and numerous times found herself on the verge of miscarriage.

It was Summersday when Aurelie fell ill, in the middle of the celebrations in Skyhold. The sickness lingered, and for weeks Cullen feared the loss of his wife and unborn child. His other daughters were still so young, and he was not prepared to face a future without her. When the time came, he gave the healers permission to educe labor, to take their chances. In the dark of night, in the comfort of their bed, a fourth child was born. Tiny and fragile, but alive, they named her Cerys. She became Cullen’s little love.

Aurelie had awoken Cullen in the night on the eve of Eirlys’ eighth birthday with the news. Upon revealing her  _fifth_  pregnancy, he was stunned into silence. After the ordeal with Cerys, and the miracle of her birth, the two had decided to stop having children. Four was enough, and while a group of daughters was the last thing Cullen expected to have at this point in his life, he  _never_  expected to be adding a fifth. They were more nervous than excited for months, keeping the baby a secret until she began to show.

Jokes were spread on Cullen’s behalf—that even with her morning herbs, his seed was too strong, and Aurelie’s womb too fertile. After the teasing, came the wager on the odds of the baby’s sex. It wasn’t surprising to him; after all, he had four golden haired girls that he adored and showered with affection. But he’d be lying if a part of him didn’t earn for a son. Regardless, Aurelie and him decided that this little miracle; conceived through pure chance would be their last.

It was drawing close to their tenth wedding anniversary, and while Aurelie waddled through the grand hall, laughing at her daughters trying to help Josephine and the decorators set up the hall for the grand celebration, she went into labor. Cullen was with her, and as if the child knew this would be their last time doing this dance, decided to take longer, prolonging the labor. On the morning of that special day, Skyhold filled with their family and friends, the last little addition entered the world. For once, Cullen didn’t mind that he would owe a  _lot_  of people coin for losing the bet. They named the child Owen—Cullen’s son.


End file.
